1. Field of the Invention--The field of art to which this invention pertains is cutters for shaping comprising tools of specific chemical compositions, and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art--With the development in the metallurgical area of newer and harder alloys and superalloys such as the nickel based superalloys the use of conventional cutting tools has become less acceptable. Not only do conventional cutting tools wear faster when cutting the newer alloys but they must be used at cutting speeds much slower than desired because of their lack of durability on such hard alloys. Accordingly, inventive attention has turned to producing more durable cutting tools which can be used at high cutting speeds. And while great strides have been made in this area, note for example, co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 859,883, the search for even better tools continues.